Charmants
by Payrwin
Summary: Ces derniers temps, Merlin ne supporte plus de voir ne serait-ce qu'un bout de peau nue appartenant au Prince. Dès qu'il l'aperçoit torse nu, ou à la sortie du lit, il se sent défaillir. Mais lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, le comportement étrange d'Arthur laisse son valet avec des questions sans réponses. [OneShot]


_Sire, habillez-vous vite ! Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez une énième fois en retard.

Arthur pouffa en se levant de son lit.

_Si je suis si souvent en retard, c'est à cause de toi Merlin, et de tes grasses matinées dont tu te délectes tant alors que tu devrais passer les premières heures du jour ici, à préparer mes habits de cérémonie.

Merlin sourit. Il tournait le dos à son maître, alors qu'il cherchait de quoi le vêtir. Il entendit Arthur enlever sa tenue de nuit et il se figea. Même s'il avait déjà tout dans les mains, il fit semblant de continuer à fouiller dans l'armoire.

Ces derniers temps, il ne supportait plus de voir ne serait-ce qu'un bout de peau nue appartenant au Roi. Il se retenait parfois de lui toucher la joue ou la main si fortement qu'il en grinçait des dents. Dès qu'il l'apercevait torse nue, ou à la sortie du lit, il se sentait défaillir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel trouble pour quelqu'un. Ironie du sort, son travail consistait notamment à habiller sa Majesté pour toutes occasions. Alors, il évitait le moindre contact oculaire avec quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui provoquer frissons, ou autre envie d'attouchements.

_Tenez, et mettez déjà cela, dit Merlin en tendant à Arthur quelques vêtements par-dessus l'épaule.

Il les prit, mais Merlin sentit un moment d'hésitation.

_Tu ramollis, mon cher Merlin, affirma le Prince. En ce moment, tu deviens de plus en plus lent. Il faudra donc que je songe à changer de valet…

_Vous n'oserez pas ! s'exclama Merlin en se retournant vivement, le reste de la tenue dans les bras.

Son cœur avait eu raté, puis battit à tout rompre. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire renvoyer. Heureusement pour lui, Arthur avait déjà enfilé des dessous. En voyant son regard noir, Merlin se rendit compte de son impertinence. Malgré l'irritation que cet air supérieur pouvait susciter chez Merlin, il se corrigea à contre cœur :

_Vous n'oserez pas me renvoyer quand je vous aurais prouvé, dans les prochains jours, ma plus grande loyauté, et la conduite la plus exemplaire que je n'aurais su montrer auparavant, Sire.

Le visage d'Arthur se détendit. Il semblait satisfait de la réponse qu'il avait reçu. Avec un hochement de tête et un petit sourire, il ajouta :

_Très bien… Très bien, Merlin. Plus tu essaies de me convaincre, plus tu sembles crédible. Au moins quelque chose à laquelle tu t'améliores !

Merlin sourit malgré lui. Arthur voulait se montrer fort, et supérieur, mais il ne connaissait pas même la moitié du pouvoir de son valet.

En l'aidant à s'habiller, Merlin se concentra pour ne pas divaguer sur Arthur. Cela lui arrivait parfois, quand il lui parlait et le regardait dans les yeux. Il pensait à la façon dont il le traitait, qui était, certes, exécrable, mais qui cachait une affection particulière qu'il ne réservait qu'à son valet. Et puis il le trouvait charmant, avec ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux couleur blé, et son teint porcelaine. Il aimait sa façon de penser et de se comporter avec ses chevaliers. Surtout, pendant les moments où ils se trouvaient tous les deux à travailler dans ses appartements (moments que Merlin aimait de plus en plus), Arthur lui demandait souvent conseil, dans tous les domaines qui soient. Et tout ça déconcentrait Merlin plus que jamais. Et cela, c'était au final Arthur.

Quand le Prince fut enfin présentable, Merlin défroissa le tissu sur les épaules d'Arthur. Après l'avoir touché, Merlin eut une sensation bizarre sur les mains, comme si le toucher laissait des brûlures sur sa peau. Il regarda un moment ses doigts, mais reprit ses esprits quand Arthur lui indiqua qu'il fallait partir.

Merlin se précipita pour lui ouvrir la porte sans dire un mot et en cachant sa gêne tant bien que mal. En passant, Arthur lui lança un regard suspicieux. Dans la précipitation, Merlin lui adressa un sourire peut-être un peu trop forcé. Puis, tandis qu'Arthur passait le chambranle, Merlin, toujours envahit par la panique, posa sa main sur l'omoplate du Prince, comme pour l'amener à sortir. Le sorcier sentit en une fraction de seconde les muscles d'Arthur se tendre. Il retira sa main le plus vite qu'il put, et se dépêcha de refermer la porte.

_Qu'était-ce ? demanda le Prince, se retournant vers le valet.

Merlin avait la vue troublée par l'agitation de ses pensées. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Encore quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. Pourtant, il crut voir que les oreilles de son maître avaient rougies, et que cette soudaine couleur s'étendait à ses hautes pommettes.

_Excusez-moi, mais je crois qu'il y avait un insecte sur votre épaule, se rattrapa Merlin.

_Très bien… Très bien, dit Arthur, qui semblait confus, en se retournant.

Merlin se maudit intérieurement.

« Mais quel idiot fais-tu ! » songea-t-il. « Avec Arthur, soit tu lui sauves la vie, soit tu te ridiculises. Il va te prendre pour plus benêt qu'il ne pense que tu l'es déjà. »

Malgré cela et ses yeux filtrés par le désarroi, il vit Arthur courber l'échine, lui qui se tenait toujours si droit. Le Prince passa sa main sous son nez, d'une façon très peu naturelle. Il voulait le cacher, mais Merlin avait remarqué le petit sourire gêné qui s'esquissait sur son visage.

* * *

Merlin poussa la petite porte des appartements de Gaius. Le médecin était penché sur un de ses vieux manuscrits de potions, un flacon en verre à moitié rempli dans sa main gauche. Le liquide qu'il contenait était d'un vert translucide, et il semblait avoir les mêmes reflets que les écailles de poissons au soleil. Le dos de Gaius était courbé en un angle qui rappelait son âge grandissant. De plus en plus, Merlin remarquait que son protecteur vieillissait à vue d'œil. Il gardait tout de même un air guilleret qui lui allait si bien, et qui rappelait au sorcier l'image d'un père.

_Bonjour Gaius ! lança-t-il.

Ce dernier sursauta, ce qui fit éclabousser un peu de sa potion sur son manuscrit. Le coin de la page où le liquide avait atterri se mit à se désintégrer avec un frétillement.

_ Merlin ! s'exclama Gaius en riant. Ta journée n'est pas finie. Que fais-tu ici ?

_J'ai profité d'une petite pause pour venir vous voir, répondit-il. Et puis j'ai aussi quelques affaires à prendre.

Gaius hocha la tête et se replongea dans la concoction de sa potion tandis que Merlin allait dans sa chambre. Il y ramassa ce dont il avait besoin, et retourna dans la pièce principale, à la recherche d'un vêtement appartenant à Arthur, qu'il avait dû recoudre peu de temps auparavant.

En le prenant dans sa main, il se rendit compte que le tissu était imprégné de l'odeur du Prince. Celle qui emplissait ses appartements. Celle de sa peau. Merlin aimait cette odeur. C'est ce qui avait toujours rendu ses journées de travail plus agréable, dès le matin quand il allait réveiller son maître. Il porta le tissu à son visage pour le sentir. Le parfum emplit alors ses narines, engourdissant tout son crâne. Arthur avait une odeur douce, mais virile. L'odeur d'un guerrier, qui combattait pour de grandes et justes causes, et qui a le cœur sur la main. Merlin identifia des relents de chèvrefeuilles, mêlé à des effluves poudrés, et une touche de muguet. Il se délecta de ce mélange, et se figura le visage d'Arthur. De petits chatouillis inopinés vinrent se nicher au creux de son estomac.

_As-tu entendu ma question, Merlin ? demanda Gaius.

L'esprit de Merlin revint à la réalité. Ses pensées avait tellement divagué qu'il en avait oublié où il était et ce pourquoi il était là.

_Mais tout à fait ! mentit-il. Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous !

Gaius sourit. Le doute s'insinua chez Merlin. Il avait encore une fois utilisé la mauvaise stratégie.

_Désolé, je ne vous ai pas entendu…

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, ajouta Gaius qui lui lançait un regard noir. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu passais autant de temps à contempler cet habit… Qui n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air d'être le tien.

_C'est celui d'Arthur. J'ai… J'ai dû raccommoder la bêtise du Prince, comme d'habitude. Je reviens ce soir pour le diner, Gaius, continua précipitamment Merlin. Travaillez bien !

_Reviens par ici Merlin ! l'interpella le médecin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

Merlin se retourna vers lui. Il fut pris d'un effroi des plus terribles. Il avait vécu des aventures terrifiantes, mais cette peur-là, celle du soupçon que d'autres portent sur vous, celle d'un secret honteux qui est sur le point d'être révélé, n'avait pas son pareil.

_Tu sais que je suis là, que tu peux me parler de ce qui te tracasse, lui signala Gaius. Peut-être as-tu un problème qui occupe une trop grande partie de tes pensées ? Je ne suis pas le plus averti dans ce domaine, mais si tu as quelconques ennuis sentimentaux ou…

_Merci Gaius ! l'interrompit Merlin. Je suis déjà un hors-la-loi, apparemment je suis un magicien druidique très puissant mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux faire de cette information, et je suis obligé de sauver la vie du Prince à peu près trois fois par mois en plus de le servir tous les jours. Je ne pense pas que l'aimer occuperait une trop grande partie de mes pensées, vu les responsabilités qui me sont attribuées malgré moi.

_ _L_ 'aimer ? Qui cela ? Arthur ?

_Qu… Quoi ?

« Merlin, Merlin, Merlin… Quelle sottise tu as encore fait ! » songea-t-il. Il rougit, ses joues devenant progressivement brulantes. Il l'avait dit sans même s'en rendre compte. Etait-ce une manière de l'accepter ? En tout cas, son esprit avait accepté tout autre chose : il était perdu, et avait peur, très peur de la réaction de Gaius.

_L'amour, dit Gaius, a un pouvoir qui n'égale aucun autre de ce bas monde. Ne le sous-estime pas.

_Mais je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je suis doublement maudit par ce royaume.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il s'était énervé si vite et si violemment. Il détestait quand il faisait ça. Il se détestait à ce moment-là. La honte qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Il réalisait peu à peu sa bêtise, sa faute dont il n'était même pas coupable. Il ne pouvait pas se blâmer d'être un sorcier, puisque qu'il exerçait ses pouvoirs, certes dans l'illégalité, mais en faveur du Prince. En revanche, les pensées et les sentiments qu'il lui portait était inacceptable. Il aimait un homme, un homme qui était son Prince, son supérieur. Merlin l'avait dit lui-même : il était maudit.

Il lui tournait le dos, mais il entendit Gaius se lever de sa chaise et se diriger vers lui. Doucement, il posa une main protectrice sur son épaule.

_Non, tu n'es pas maudit. Tu es humain, lui murmura Gaius.

Merlin, décidé, partit sans dire un mot.

* * *

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur Camelot. Or, la journée de Merlin n'était pas tout à fait finie.

Il marchait dans un des nombreux couloirs du château, se dirigeant vers les appartements du Prince. Tout en avançant, il regardait le soleil se coucher. Seul la nature et ses beautés pouvaient le distraire de ses problèmes actuels. La lumière se déclinait en plusieurs tons de jaunes, d'oranges, de rouges, qui se mêlaient à cette étrange couleur violacé que le ciel pouvait avoir à cette heure-ci de la soirée. Il voyait en contre bas les dernières personnes à l'extérieur s'agiter dans la cour du château, et dans les rues de la ville. Camelot n'était pas sa ville natale, mais elle comptait pour lui tout autant que son village d'origine, si ce n'était plus. Elle avait été un refuge, malgré sa différence qui était si méprisée à Ealdor. Il y avait trouvé des amis, un travail, une raison de vivre. Et puis, il y avait son Prince, celui qu'il aimait tant…

Merlin heurta un corps de plein fouet. Sa mâchoire en cogna une autre, et son torse des muscles forts et durs. Il retrouva son équilibre, et poussa un juron si vivement que le mot raisonna dans tout le corridor. En se frottant la joue pour atténuer la douleur, il releva la tête pour voir qui pouvait bien se trouver sur son chemin, prêt à lui donner une bonne leçon.

Arthur.

C'était Arthur.

Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les épaules de son valet, comme pour le rattraper. Il affichait un sourire qui découvrait ses dents, et qui semblait être à la fois attendri et moqueur. Il rit.

_Alors, Merlin ! Tu ne sais plus où tu vas ? Tu étais trop absorbé dans la contemplation d'une jolie fille, c'est ça ?

_N… Non ! répliqua Merlin après un moment d'hésitation, affichant une moue indignée.

Arthur pouffa avant d'ouvrir la porte, laissant sortir de sa chambre un effluve de son odeur.

_Que viens-tu faire là à une heure pareille ? demanda-t-il tout en entrant dans la pièce, Merlin sur ses talons. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de diner ?

_Sire, ne savez-vous pas que je travaille pour vous et que les ordres que vous me donnez ne sont pas réalisables en une journée de travail normale ?

_Je ne te donne pas tant de tâches que ça à…

_Oh, vous croyez ? ironisa Merlin, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Arthur le dévisageait d'un air indéchiffrable. Le menton légèrement rentré, il avait plissé les yeux et froncer les sourcils. Merlin secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et se mit au travail.

Il mit en ordre quelques affaires, et commença à faire un peu de ménage. Quand Arthur entreprit de se mettre en tenue de nuit tout en se plaignant de tous les malheurs que pouvait lui occasionner son poste princier, Merlin se figea sur place. Arthur lui tournait le dos, prêt à enlever son maillot. Lentement, il retira son vêtement. Sa peau lisse et claire luisait à la lumière des bougies, et les muscles de ses épaules se mouvaient d'une façon gracieuse à chaque mouvement.

Précipitamment, Merlin pivota sur ses talons. Les sensations que lui avait provoquées ce spectacle étaient nouvelles. Il se reprit et fit semblant d'épousseter une commode.

Il avait bientôt finit son travail, quand Arthur commença à le questionner.

_Merlin, dis-moi… Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Etait-ce une fille qui te distrayait tant dans le couloir ?

_A vrai dire, non, répondit le valet. J'étais simplement… Perdu dans mes pensées.

L'expression d'Arthur faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

_J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, continua-t-il.

Merlin crut que son cœur aller bondir hors de ses côtes. Il s'était arrêté dans sa tâche, tétanisé. « Si vous saviez, Arthur, tout ce que j'ai à cacher. » songea-t-il.

_Que pensez-vous que j'ai à vous cacher, Sire ? l'interrogea Merlin avec un rire jaune.

_Vu ta réaction, apparemment énormément.

Merlin entendit une bouteille de vin être débouchée. Il pivota et vit Arthur boire au goulot. Il était avachi sur un de ses fauteuils devant son bureau. Il remarqua que d'autres bouteilles se trouvaient sur le meuble. Son visage était de profil, et sa pomme d'Adam faisait des allers-retours. Sa tête rejetée en arrière, il avait les yeux fermés, et savouraient le vin. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, et il semblait dans un état pitoyable. Son joli minois semblait accablé, et il en ressortait sa volonté de noyer tous ses problèmes dans le vin.

_Mais que faites-vous ? s'indigna Merlin.

_Je bois. Encore. Tu en veux ?

_Je travaille, je vous signale.

_Merlin, détends-toi un peu. C'est moi qui te dirige, et je t'ordonne de boire à notre santé !

« Notre santé ? »

Finalement, le sorcier accepta la bouteille que le Prince lui tendait, et avala une gorgée du liquide rouge. L'alcool brûla sa gorge lorsqu'il déglutit, et il se mit à tousser. Ce vin était plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait.

Arthur gloussa, avec un rire gras et railleur. Il se moquait ouvertement de son valet, mais ses yeux affichaient une grande douceur. Quand il recommença à parler, son visage s'assombrit de nouveau.

_Alors, aucune dame n'est à ton goût dans ce royaume ? Ferais-tu le difficile ?

_Pour tout vous avouer, Sire, je me réserve pour quelqu'un.

_Et donc ?...

_Donc quoi ?

_Que pense cette personne de toi ?

Arthur se mit à reboire du vin. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de noter la pointe d'appréhension dans la voix du Prince. Ses sourcils froncés indiquaient son agacement. Il buvait, cachant son visage derrière le culot de la bouteille. Merlin savait pertinemment qu'il essayait toujours de dissimuler sa gêne ou ses sentiments. Sa réaction était curieuse.

_A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, répondit Merlin, intrigué par l'attitude d'Arthur. J'ai des doutes, mais la situation est compliquée.

_Compliquée comment ? insista le Prince, toujours avec cet air sévère.

Merlin était de plus en plus intimidé par le comportement d'Arthur. Il connaissait les effets que l'alcool avait sur lui, mais il ne connaissait pas la quantité qu'il avait déjà ingurgitée.

_Vous ne voulez pas que je vous raconte toute ma vie privée, tout de même ?

_Oh, mais ça ne devrait pas trop être compliqué pour toi, cher Merlin, rétorqua Arthur entre deux gorgées de vin. Ce n'est pas comme mon cas. Tu es un garçon… Très charmant. Tu as de quoi te faire aimer. Tout le monde t'adore ! Peut-être grâce à ta générosité, ton cœur grand ouvert. Ou alors ton charisme, dont tu n'as pas l'air de remarquer, ou l'aura qui se dégage de toi, ou ton élégance subtile, camouflée par ses pauvres habits de valet…

Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Machinalement, il porta le goulot à ses lèvres.

Merlin était bouche-bée. Le discours qu'Arthur venait de lui adresser était en tous points troublant. Quel sens caché y avait-il mis ? Il avait sûrement voulu dire qu'il se sentait mal dans sa peau, et que la vie n'était pas toute rose à certains moments. Peut-être désespérait-il de ne pas pouvoir s'attirer les faveurs d'une jeune fille ? La raison pour laquelle il avait pris Merlin comme exemple aurait été qu'il était juste devant lui. Et puis, l'alcool fait dire des choses qu'on ne pense pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur était bien parti pour finir la bouteille, encore à demi-pleine. Merlin se précipita alors sur lui, pour l'en empêcher.

_Sire, arrêtez donc de boire !

Mais le Prince était décidé à en faire autrement. Merlin fut contraint à utiliser la ruse et la persuasion.

_Sire, je vous comprends tout à fait, annonça-t-il. Je… Je suis pareil au fond. En plus de partager notre peine, partageons le reste de ce vin !

Arthur s'arrêta de boire, et donna la bouteille à son valet. Il leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard était intense. Il le dévisageait, il l'examinait dans les moindres détails, le contemplait, tout en gardant ses prunelles azurs fixées dans celles de Merlin. On ne l'avait jamais regardé comme cela auparavant.

Lentement, Merlin tendit la main pour prendre à son tour la bouteille. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, laissant de nouveau sur ceux de Merlin une sensation de brûlure. Il s'empressa d'avaler un peu de vin. En effet, il était enivrant, et pleins de saveurs.

Arthur n'avait pas cessé de l'observer. Il lui demanda :

_Alors, si tu ressens la même chose, cela veut dire que tu me trouves charmant ?

Merlin ne sut quoi répondre. Oui, il le trouvait absolument charmant. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire comme ça. Dans un mouvement de panique, il bafouilla des paroles incompréhensibles. Alors qu'il essayait de s'expliquer plus clairement (sans pour autant y arriver), Arthur se releva de son siège en titubant légèrement. Il se plaça juste devant Merlin, ne laissant que quelques pouces pour les séparer. Il ne se tenait pas comme d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas le dominer. Il voulait le regarder dans les yeux.

Merlin prit une grande inspiration imperceptiblement, pour sentir le parfum du Prince. Il apprécia chaque trait de son visage familier, et s'attarda sur son cou. Mais le regard d'Arthur le fit relever les yeux. Le Prince les avait plantés dans les siens. Ce regard n'avait apparemment rien de platonique.

_Me trouves-tu charmant, Merlin ?

Il avait murmuré ses paroles, car ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. La respiration du sorcier s'accéléra. Le regard d'Arthur ne cillait pas, et cela l'empêchait de penser. Que pouvait-il répondre à cette question, et à cette posture. Mais son nom sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse le retenir :

_Arthur…

Curieusement, le Prince ne releva pas l'impasse à la déontologie. Il crut que leurs corps s'attiraient, les priaient de se rapprocher encore. Arthur le regardait toujours, l'air impassible, en attendant sa réponse. Ses yeux embrassaient tout son être. Merlin les vit, tous les deux, nimbés dans une lumière matinale, dans les bras de l'autre, s'arrachant un baiser. C'étaient eux deux qu'il avait vu en vision à ce moment-là, plongé dans le bleu clair des yeux d'Arthur. Ce fut plus qu'une vision. C'était ce que Merlin désirait plus que tout à cet instant. Il désirait Arthur, ses lèvres roses, son corps sculpté par la bataille, sa peau à l'odeur délicieuse. Il voulait vivre encore tellement de choses à ces côtés, car c'était la seule manière pour lui de vivre.

Mais c'était une faute. Il n'y avait aucune chance que cela soit réciproque. Il fallait qu'il oublie tout cela. La nuit était presque tombée, et Gaius devait sûrement encore l'attendre. Il sortit de ses néfastes pensées après moult effort, et tenta de sourire.

_Je crois que l'alcool vous monte à la tête, dit doucement Merlin.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au merveilleux visage du Prince, et alla préparer son lit. Tandis qu'il tirait les couvertures, il remarqua qu'Arthur n'avait pas bougé. Merlin soupira.

_Venez dormir, l'incita-t-il.

Arthur se dirigea lentement vers le lit. Avant de se coucher, il demanda à Merlin :

_Ne voudrais-tu pas rester cette nuit ?

Merlin ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais que ce passait-il dans la tête d'Arthur ? C'était donc cet effet-là que faisait un excès d'alcool sur le Prince.

_Il est temps que vous décuviez !

Merlin repartit vers la porte, l'entre-ouvrit, et lança par-dessus son épaule, toujours perturbé par le comportement du Prince :

_Bonne nuit, Sire.

_Bonne nuit, Merlin, répondit Arthur l'air dépité.

* * *

Le soleil inondait déjà la chambre de sa lumière chaude quand Arthur se réveilla. Ses yeux piquaient, et il avait du mal à les ouvrir correctement. Le réveil n'était pas son moment préféré de la journée. Quand sa vue ne fut plus trouble, il observa ses appartements, propres et entretenus de manière rigoureuse. Le seul désordre qu'il pouvait noter était les bouteilles de vin sur son bureau, certaines vides et d'autres encore pleines. C'est alors qu'il se rappela les évènements de la soirée précédente, qu'il n'oublierait sûrement jamais.

D'ailleurs, quelque chose clochait. A en juger par la forte luminosité, il était plus tard que d'habitude. Il s'était réveillé seul, alors qu'en temps normal, Merlin venait le sortir du lit. Il n'avait sûrement pas osé revenir. Mais c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

Or, Arthur savait pertinemment qu'il allait venir malgré tout. Merlin lui revenait toujours. Il s'assit alors sur son lit, attendant sa venue. Il s'était levé si brusquement que sa tête en tournait, et il remarqua qu'il souffrait d'un mal de crâne fulgurant. Malgré cela, il était attentif à chaque bruit de pas provenant du couloir, car il connaissait par cœur la démarche de son valet, et il aurait pu la reconnaître parmi mille autres.

Il se passa un très court moment avant qu'Arthur n'entende des pas légers et lestes longer les murs : Merlin arrivait. Le Prince s'empressa de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux emmêlés, et d'ajuster sa chemise de nuit.

Le verrou s'ouvrit très lentement, ainsi que la porte. Merlin faisait tellement attention à ce qu'il faisait que cette entrée, d'habitude bruyante, ne faisait plus aucun bruit. Il entra, tête baissée, sur la pointe des pieds. C'était donc comme cela qu'il venait réveiller Arthur. Ce dernier était attendri par toutes les précautions que prenait son valet pour ne pas l'éveiller avant qu'il n'ouvre les rideaux.

Il vit Merlin refermer la porte, puis prendre une grande inspiration, comme s'il essayer de se donner du courage. Avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, Arthur lança :

_Bonjour, Merlin.

Celui-ci sursauta, puis pivota, un grand sourire légèrement forcé sur son visage. Cette expression montrait l'aversion que pouvait avoir un valet pour son maître, et vice-versa, mais Arthur l'aimait malgré tout sur le visage de Merlin. Même si un sourire sincère lui allait beaucoup mieux.

_Bonjour Sire ! s'exclama Merlin avec un faux enthousiasme. Vous êtes matinale, aujourd'hui !

_Effectivement. Et toi, tu es en retard.

_C'est… Vrai, admit-il avec un petit hochement de tête. Mais j'ai une bonne raison cette fois-ci !

Arthur pouffa. Il était trouillard, voilà tout.

_Tu penses que je crois toujours à tes excuses bidons ? Si oui, tu te trompes.

_Croyez ce que vous voulez ! Tant pis pour l'excuse la plus crédible de toutes !

Merlin se dirigea d'un pas rapide et enjoué vers la fenêtre. Arthur se leva, et l'arrêta dans sa course en posant une main au milieu son torse. Il n'avait pas réfléchit, pourtant il savait que ce genre de contact avec son valet le troublait dès lors plus que tout. Il sentit sous ses doigts des muscles développés que Merlin ne paraissait pas avoir. Ce dernier avait écarquillé les yeux, dont les iris bleu brillaient comme deux petites étoiles dans l'obscurité ténue de la chambre.

Arthur retira sa main, tout en essayant de cacher tous les tourments que ce court instant lui avait provoqués.

_Il… Faut qu'on parle. A propos d'hier soir.

Merlin afficha un sourire gêné, en faisant des signes de la main. Et à ce moment-là, Arthur réalisa à quel point sa façon de bouger lui était familière, et à quel point il l'aimait. Il pouvait prévoir sa moindre réaction, son moindre mouvement, et parfois, quand il se sentait perdu, sa voix résonnait dans sa tête. Cela le rassurait, car il savait que Merlin était là pour lui. Merlin, le seul et l'unique. Il n'en trouverait jamais deux comme lui. Il était si complexe, si subtil, si savant.

_Vous étiez légèrement pris par le vin que vous buviez, il n'y a aucun problème, balbutia-t-il. J'ai l'habitude de vous voir alcoolisé, et vous savez, ce n'est pas grave. Toute cette histoire est oubliée ! En un instant, tout s'était évaporé de ma mémoire. N'est-ce pas incroyable ? Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez pour ça…

_Non, je n'ai pas à m'excuser.

_Nous voilà donc sur un terrain d'entente !

Arthur rit à gorge déployée, d'un rire qu'il voulait moqueur, mais qu'il ressentait comme nerveux. Merlin ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Mais maintenant qu'il en avait encore une fois dit un peu trop, Arthur était obligé de finir ce qu'il avait commencer

_Je ne m'excuserez pas, parce que je le pensais quand j'ai dit ça, Merlin.

_Oh…

Merlin s'était figé. Il avait les épaules raides, et ses yeux ne cessaient de bouger, comme s'il ne savait pas où regarder pour ne pas être mal à l'aise. Arthur, lui, essayait de faire bonne figure, de ne pas ciller, mais il serra les poings pour ne pas que Merlin remarquent ses mains tremblantes. Il sentait une sueur froide lui couler dans la nuque. Pourtant, il avait combattu durant des guerres terribles, qu'elles soient magiques ou non. Apparemment, cela était beaucoup moins effrayant que de réaliser la décision qu'il avait prise durant la nuit.

Pour se rendre compte de cela, il ne lui avait fallu qu'une petite journée. Il avait fallu que Merlin le touche, en dehors du cadre de son travail, pour qu'il soit envahi de frissons, et pour qu'il ressasse ce moment durant tout le jour. Auparavant, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur ses sentiments pour Merlin. Il savait qu'il ressentait une forte affection pour lui, une forte amitié, une forte loyauté au point de pouvoir donner sa vie pour lui, même s'il s'efforçait de montrer le contraire. Mais Arthur se reposait sur les faits.

_Eh bien, c'est très gentil à vous, Sire, déclara Merlin. Je vais ouvrir les rideaux…

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais Arthur l'en empêcha en agrippant son poignet. De ce fait, Merlin se retourna vers lui.

Arthur savait pertinemment que ce qu'il voulait faire n'avait aucune valeur morale, mais il s'en fichait.

_Non, on pourrait nous voir, lança Arthur.

_Que voulez-vous di…

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

En un instant, Arthur avait posé ses mains sur ses joues, et sa bouche sur la sienne. Il lui donna un innocent baiser, qui se voulait tendre.

Sous le choc, Merlin ne réagit pas. Mais quand il réalisa ce qui était en train d'arriver, il prit part au baiser.

Quand Merlin attacha ses bras autour du cou d'Arthur, celui-ci pressa ses mains dans son dos pour réduire l'espace qui subsistait entre eux deux.

Lorsqu'ils ne purent plus respirer, ils mirent fin au baiser. Merlin commença à jouer avec les cheveux dorés d'Arthur.

_Si vous voulez une réponse… Oui, Arthur, vous êtes charmant.


End file.
